Piotr Rasputin
Real Name: Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin *'Current Alias:' Colossus *'Aliases:' Juggernaut, Pete, Peter Nicholas, the Proletarian, Little Brother, Phoenix *'Relatives:' **Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather, deceased) **Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) **Elena Rasputin (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) **Ivan Rasputin (paternal great-great-uncle) **Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) **Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) **Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) **Mikhail Rasputin (brother) **Illyana Rasputina (sister) **Peter Rasputin (son) **Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) **Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) **Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) **Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased) **Pavel Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Lamar Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Lavinia Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Grisha (paternal distant relative) **Yuri (paternal distant relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly Cable's X-Force, Extinction Team, Phoenix Five, Excalibur, Acolytes, Defenders (New Jersey Initiative), Soviet Super-Soldiers (deputized) *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, New York; X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; SoHo, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Avalon; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; an island in the Bermuda Triangel; Ust-Ordynski Collective, Russia *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Russian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, no degree *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'6" (normal); 7'5" (armored) *'Weight:' 250 lbs (normal); 500 lbs (armored) *'Eyes:' Blue (normal); Silver (armored) *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia Powers and Abilities Organic Steel Form: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in his armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *''Superhuman Strength:'' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as a class 70. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is listed at exactly class 100. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Also, while in armored form, Colossus's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' In his armored form, Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extreme temperatures from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed tuck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4,500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored form. Former Powers In order to save his sister from the burden, Colossus took her place as the Avatar of Cyttorak and became the Juggernaut Colossus. Avatar of Cytorrak: Colossus possessed the conventional superhuman attributes of an Elder God; however, many of his abilities were greater than the average member of his race. Cyttorak grants his godly body to his avatar the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak then bonds to his avatar's soul and makes him a god by giving him this new body. However, this body is Cyttorak's original Elder God body instead of his degenerated demonic body, hence it is superior to Cyttorak's current body. *''Magic:'' As an avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus's powers were no longer from his mutant genes but from magic, which means no science effects, like a nuclear bomb or radiation wave, can even affect him. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Colossus possessed vast superhuman strength, the limits of which were unknown. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Colossus's body generated no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activites. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Despite his immense size, Colossus's superhumanly strong leg muscles allowed him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He could run at speeds of 111 miles per hour or more. *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' Colossus's skin, muscle, and bones were exactly four times denser than the same tissue in the body of a regular human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *''Invulnerability:'' Colossus was highly invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Colossus's skin was almost completely unbreakable, and he was highly resistant to pain. Colossus was also immune to all toxins, poisons, and diseases. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If damaged, Colossus possessed a regenerative healing factor that enabled him to regenerate with superhuman speed. *''Self-Sustenance:'' Colossus was completely self-sustained. He had no need to breathe, eat, or drink and could not tire, hence he couldn't sleep. However, his self-generating mystical energies provided him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygenation. He was sustained by his mystical energies alone. *''Immortality:'' Colossus was immortal. He was not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime and was immune to aging. Nothing, except perhaps total molecular disintegration, could kill him. *''Force Field:'' Colossus was capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about one foot in diameter from his body. He used this force field for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off hismelf, erecting his force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. However, its most important puprose was the fact that if he was cast in concrete or other materials, he could erect this force field to break out of the cast. Hence, without his force field, he would not have been unstoppable. The force field was also particuarly resistant to such materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly than from his body alone due to the fact that it was pure energy. Also, his force field could resist mystical attacks better than Colossus could do alone, as it was energy created from his actual power. Mystical weapons that could hurt Colossus had to penetrate his force field first, making it even more useful, not to mention the force field being able to produce more energy to continually push out an intruder that had managed to break into his defenses. *''Demon Form:'' When in states of heightened emotion, Colossus was able to further mutate into a form more resembling Cyttorak. This form included spikes, scales, claws, and red eyes. In this form, Colossus appeared to be stronger and more aggressive. *''Embodiment of Irresistible Force:'' Once Colossus began to advance in a certain direction, it was virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles, such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons, have slowed his pace but cannot completely halt him. The only known examples of him being stopped involved physical force with mystical involvement, which was his sole weakness. Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. Colossus only displayed interstellar travel but, as an avatar, he should have presumably possessed all the following abilities as well: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. The avatar has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically, they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor, suhc as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *''Resurrection:'' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it desires into pure living flesh, blood, and bone. *''Immortality:'' The avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *''Telepathy:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other people's thoughts at a near boundless level. *''Telekinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular level. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Organic Steel Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability